As a result of the drive for ever-increasing packing densities, optical packages, especially transceiver packages, will desirably have smaller footprints, narrow widths, and utilize connectors with very narrow optical pitch. For example, a standard design utilizes the optical components and electronics on a single printed circuit board which is parallel to the mother board to which the package is mounted. Such designs use 1 inch wide transceiver packages with an optical pitch (the center-to-center distance between the laser and detector ports) 0.5 inches. While presently adequate, future designs call for a 0.54 inch width and 0.246 inch optical pitch. Meeting these stringent requirements was thought to require new types of optical components and/or optical fiber stubs. However, it is desirable to meet these requirements with commercial optical components and utilizing standard assembly techniques.